Taillow
Taillow (Japanese: スバメ Subame) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Taillow has the tail of a swallow. Its stomach is mainly white, while up near the neck it begins to turn a red/pink. At the top of the end, there is a small triangle where the red/pink color ends and where it begins to turn blue. The blue looks like hair on the head. Its talons are a creamish color. It also has a blue tail. Evolution Taillow evolves into Swellow once it reaches level 22. Game info Game locations |border= |rubysapphire=Route 104, Route 115, Route 116, and Petalburg Woods |rsrarity=Common |emerald=Route 104, Route 115, Route 116, Petalburg Woods |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Breed Swellow |dprarity=None |platinum=Breed Swellow |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Headbutt Trees |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Breed Swellow |bwrarity=None }} Side game locations |border= |RS Pinball=Plains |Trozei=Secret Storage 3 Endless Level 19 Forever Level 19 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Joyous Tower (2F-4F) |PMD2=Concealed Ruins (B1F-B15F) World Abyss (B1F-B8F) |Ranger1=Lyra Forest East Road |Ranger2=Ranger School School Path Vientown Vien Forest }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Taillow courageously stands its ground against foes, however strong they may be. This gutsy Pokémon will remain defiant even after a loss. On the other hand, it cries loudly if it becomes hungry. |sapphire=Taillow is young - it has only just left its nest. As a result, it sometimes becomes lonesome and cries at night. This Pokémon feeds on Wurmple that live in forests. |emerald=Although it is small, it is very courageous. It will take on a larger Skarmory on an equal footing. However, its will weakens if it becomes hungry. |firered=It dislikes cold seasons. They migrate to other lands in search of warmth, flying over 180 miles a day. |leafgreen=It dislikes cold seasons. They migrate to other lands in search of warmth, flying over 180 miles a day. |diamond=It has a gutsy spirit that makes it bravely take on tough foes. It flies in search of warm climates. |pearl=It has a gutsy spirit that makes it bravely take on tough foes. It flies in search of warm climates. |platinum=It has a gutsy spirit that makes it bravely take on tough foes. It flies in search of warm climates. |heartgold=When it gets cold, they migrate, flying over 180 miles a day. It hunts for tasty prey. |soulsilver=When it gets cold, they migrate, flying over 180 miles a day. It hunts for tasty prey. |black=It has a gutsy spirit that makes it bravely take on tough foes. It flies in search of warm climates. |white=It has a gutsy spirit that makes it bravely take on tough foes. It flies in search of warm climates. |black 2=It has a gutsy spirit that makes it bravely take on tough foes. It flies in search of warm climates. |white 2=It has a gutsy spirit that makes it bravely take on tough foes. It flies in search of warm climates. |x=It has a gutsy spirit that makes it bravely take on tough foes. It flies in search of warm climates. |y=It dislikes cold seasons. They migrate to other lands in search of warmth, flying over 180 miles a day. |or=Taillow courageously stands its ground against foes, however strong they may be. This gutsy Pokémon will remain defiant even after a loss. On the other hand, it cries loudly if it becomes hungry. |as=Taillow is young—it has only just left its nest. As a result, it sometimes becomes lonesome and cries at night. This Pokémon feeds on Wurmple that live in forests.}} Side game data |number=006 |pokemon=Taillow |group=Flying |fieldmove=Cut 1 |pokeassist=Flying |entry=It whips up gusts with its wings to attack. |hp=56 |onsight=Flies away. }} Sprites |border = |rbysapspr = RS 276 front.png |rbysapsprs = Shiny Taillow RS.png |emeraldspr = E 276 front.gif |emeraldsprs = Shiny Taillow E.gif |frlgspr = RS 276 front.png |frlgsprs = Shiny Taillow FRLG.png |IIIback = Taillow Back Gen III.png |IIIbacks = Shiny Taillow Back Gen III.png |dpspr = Taillow DP.png |dpsprs = Shiny Taillow DP.png |ptspr = Taillow DT.png |ptsprs = Shiny Taillow PT.png |hgssspr = Taillow HGSS.png |hgsssprs = Shiny Taillow HGSS.png |IVback = Taillow Back Gen IV.png |IVbacks = Shiny Taillow Back Gen IV.png |bwspr = Taillow BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Taillow BW.gif |Vback = Taillow Back Gen V.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Taillow Back Gen V.gif |xyspr= Taillow XY.gif |xysprs= Taillow Shiny XY.gif |VIback= Taillow Back XY.gif |VIbacks= Taillow Back Shiny XY.gif }} Appearances Anime Ash Ketchum caught a Taillow in AG004: You Never Can Taillow. Gallery 276Taillow_AG_anime.png 276Taillow_AG_anime_2.png 276Taillow_Dream.png 276Taillow_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg 276Taillow_Pokémon_PokéPark_2.jpg Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon